Forget Me Not
by Lydia Goth
Summary: Bully the Crud is back for revenge against Beetlejuice! This time he is determined to make Lydia his wife and he is willing to do anything to make that happen. What will BeetleJuice do when Lydia eats something that makes her forget ever meeting him? Find out in this sweet funny slightly romantic fanfiction about how BeetleJuice's and Lydia's friendship grows into something more.
1. Chapter 1

18-year-old Lydia Deetz walked in the front door of her house after school.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" She yelled running up the stairs to her room.

"Lydia dear I need your opinion on something come here please!"Delia called from her workshop in her sweet but sometimes annoying voice.

Lydia stopped sighed "Okay mom I'm coming!" ,Lydia called back, she really wanted to run to her bedroom and show Beetlejuice the spooktacular portrait she painted in her art class knew he would love it, she smiled to herself and walked into her mother's workshop.

Delia turned to her "What do you think dear?" Delia asked. Lydia looked at the painting it was a single yellow flower in a pot. Lydia tried to smile, but flowers were not her thing. If it was a Venus fly trap she would've loved it.

"It's...it's..."Lydia tried to think of something nice to say to she wouldn't hurt her mother's feelings, "Original" she finally said, "Very original"

Delia clasped her hands together smiling "Thank you sweetie! I knew you would like it!"

"What you think of my painting?" Lydia asked taking your painting out of her backpack and handing it to Delia.

Delia gasped, "Lydia what a masterpiece!" Delia cried Lydia's masterpiece was a portrait of a Zombie in a graveyard in the middle of the night. Lydia smiled if her mom liked it Beetlejuice would love it.

"Charles?", Delia called, "Come see your daughter's masterpiece she is following in my footsteps!" ,Delia said proudly. Charles came walking in Delia shoved the painting in his face.

"Isn't it lovely Charles?" Delia asked. Charles took it from Delia to look at it more closely, he looked up at Lydia, "Wow pumpkin this sure is something." Charles said smiling, he looked back down at the painting when all of a sudden the zombies head in the painting turned into Beetlejuice's and said, "Hey how you doing?"

Charles yelped almost screamed. Lydia gasped snatching the painting from her dad's hands and put it behind her back. She tried to laugh, "You know this is a new um...3-D paint and I've been working on my ventriloquism" Lydia made up an excuse quickly and tried to say "hey how you doing "in Beetlejuice's voice she smiled at her dad.

"I think I need to go lie down. "Charles said and he left the room.

"Oh your father doesn't understand good art like you and I dear "Delia gave Lidia a bone crushing hug.

"I'd love to chat mom but I have homework to do." she ran upstairs. Once she got in her room she closed her door and looked at her painting laughing "Beetlejuice you almost gave my dad a heart attack!"

"Awww heart attacks aren't that bad babes" Beetlejuice said then a puff of smoke appeared and turned into a heart that attacked him.

"Hey! Get off me!"Beetlejuice yelped fighting with the heart, it disappeared Lydia couldn't stop laughing.

"Just what I thought a chicken heart!Pft!" Beetlejuice cackled.

"Oh Beetlejuice"Lydia sighed.

"Two more times and I can come out and play babes!" Beetlejuice said.

Lydia smiled,"Beetlejuice..."

"Thats two!" Beetlejuice smiled slyly,"One more!" "Beetlejuice!"Lydia said dropping her painting.

"It's Showtime!"Beetlejuice let out an evil cackling laugh as smoke filled the it cleared Beetlejuice stood there smiling.

"Do I know how to make a dramatic entrance or what? Pft!"

"Oh Beej!"Lydia said running over to hug him.

"Oh! I just remembered that painting you were in, what did you think of it? "She picked it up off the floor"I did it for you"

Beetlejuice's eyes popped out of his head "Wow Lyds! It's gross just the way I like it! Thanks babes!" Beetlejuice said smiling his big jagged green beetle covered toothy grin. "I knew you would like it. So what do you want to do today?" Lydia asked. Beetlejuice floated above Lydia, "Hmmm...I know!" he snapped his red tipped fingers "Lets go to the Neitherworld's Ice Scream Shop! Some of the ghouls I know say that they have such disgusting flavors it makes your hair curl!" At that exact moment Beetlejuice's hair curled, "And toss your cookies!" Beetlejuice juiced a plate of cookies and tossed them over his shoulder laughing.

"That sounds great! Let's go!" Lydia said.

"Give me those three B's babes!" Beetlejuice said. "Though I know I should be wary...still I venture someplace scary...ghostly haunting I turn loose... Beetlejuice...Beetlejuice...

Beetlejuice!" Lydia yelled and they both were transported to the Neitherworld. Her school clothes were replaced by her familiar red spider web poncho. Beetlejuice grinned he loved the way it looked on her. They ended up in the middle of town. Lydia loved the Neitherworld more than the real world. She looked around at all the ghouls and monsters going about their business. She loved all the spooky and creepy stores. Beetlejuice looked down at Lydia and smiled as she stood there trying to take it all in. He knew how much she loved the Neitherworld and everything creepy crawly about it. He spotted the Ice Scream Shop's big neon sign, he grabbed Lydia's hand

"There it is Lyds! Lets go!" Beetlejuice started speed walking toward the shop still holding Lydia's hand. She had to run to keep up with him. Once they got there and got in line they looked over the flavors, Lydia read them out loud.

"Chocolate Chip-Cricket, Cookies and Slugs, Birthday Slime Cake, and the house special..."Lydia gulped almost gagging," Beetle Raspberry"

Beetlejuice licked his lips "Beetle Raspberry is my favorite Babes!"

Lydia giggled smiling "I figured it was Beej."

"What do you want Babes?"Beetlejuice asked looking at Lydia. She hesitated.

"Well I don't know if any of those flavors are my...uh...type, Beetlejuice. How about juicing me up a Banana split?" Lydia asked

"A Banana split!"Beetlejuice whined turning into a banana doing a split.

"Yuck!" he turned back to normal and stuck his tongue out dramatically.

"Thats even to gross for the Ghost with the Most, Lyds. Bananas are" he gulped," Good for you! "He wailed.

"Please B.J.! The top dog, the big cheese, the neitherworld's greatest prankster." Lydia pleaded batting her eye lashes, she knew that would get him.

"Alright Alright! But I would only do this for you, Babes" he said defeated and juiced her a big Banana Split.

"Thanks you Beej." Lydia smiled, "I'll get us a table while you order your ice-scream." Lydia found an empty table and sat down. At that exact moment someone else walked into the Ice Scream Shop, it was Bully the Crud. Bully looked around and saw Lydia off to the side at her table.

"And where there is Lydia there is always..."Bully thought then mumbled under his breath "Beetlejuice" And evil grin spread across his face now was his opportunity to try out his invention. Bully's new invention was a special kind of powder that if eaten could make someone forget almost their whole life, and become the exact opposite of themselves. Bully had been working on it for months and he has no idea if the affects would be temporary or permanent.

He didn't really care as long as it made Beetlejuice the exact opposite of his annoying self. But the problem was how was he going to get Beetlejuice to eat it?He looked over at Lydia then it hit him, The Ice Scream! It had to be Beetlejuice's, only he would eat something as disgusting as a Banana Split. Lydia wasn't eating it and no way would she eat anything from this store. "But how am I going to get this powder on his ice scream without Lydia noticing" Bully wondered

"Ah-Ha! The powder almost looks like sprinkles! I'll dress like I work here and tell Lydia that Beetlejuice ordered sprinkles. Where is he anyway? Oh well he must be in the bathroom or something." Then Bully put his plan into action. He dressed like a worker and walked over to Lydia's table hoping she wouldn't recognize him.

"Good day miss."He said in a funny accent bowing slightly.

Lydia smiled, "Hello sir can I help you?" she asked.

"No ma'am I'm here to help you. The gentleman with you eh...Beetlejuice is it? He wanted me to put some sprinkles on the ice cream."

"He did? But I don't think..." Lydia started, Bully cut her off.

"Yes ma'am he did. And may I ask." Bully leaned in closer to Lydia before she could object blocking her view of the ice cream and quickly sprinkled the powder on it.

"What is a beautiful girl like you",he took Lydia's hand,

"Doing with a ghoul like Beetlejuice?"he smiled and winked at her. Lydia blushed then realized he insulted Beetlejuice.

"Thank you but Beetlejuice is my best friend. "Lydia said trying to gently pull her hand from his grasp but Bully the Crud wouldn't let go. "Bully had a fondness for the human girl ever since he had first seen her with that Beetle jerk. He tried to force her to marry him but Beetlejuice had ruined it. His blood boiled at the thought of that memory and he turned back to Lydia.

"Best friend aye? I suppose you ain't got a boyfriend do you sweety?" ,he asked grinning.

"No I don't" ,Lydia said becoming a little nervous, pulling a little harder to free her hand from his hold. Bully looked around for BeetleJuice and still not seeing him yet turned back to Lydia.

"Well then sweet heart I ain't got a girlfriend so how's about you and I getting friendly?" Bully asked wrapping his arm around Lydia's shoulders. Lydia tried to pull away from him but he was too strong, and she was done trying to be nice

"Not on your life." Lydia stated struggling to get free. Bully the Crud smiled pulling helpless Lydia closer.

"That ain't a problem, I'm dead!" He said laughing.

'Where is BeetleJuice?' Lydia thought looking around the room for him. She was not happy with this guy's forward manners.

"BeetleJui-", Lydia started to call before Bully slapped his hand over her mouth cutting her off.

"Now, now sweet little heifer, you don't have to go call that no good prankster. I ain't going to hurt you. I just want to get to know you better is all." Bully smiled as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to see who it was. His dead heart sunk to hear that familiar voice say, 'Hi, how you doing?'

"Beetlejuice" ,Bully said his voice cracking in fright, he swallowed.

"And just what do you think you're doing bovine breath? Why don't you just mooooove along." Bully could see the fire in his eyes, BeetleJuice was fuming. Bully regaining some of his courage and didn't let go of Lydia.

I was just having a nice conversation with this fine young filly here. What's it to you?" Bully asked with a smirk. Lydia saw Beetlejuice's red tipped fingers clench into fists as his face contorted into a hideous scowl. Lydia shivered and felt a pinch of sympathy for this guy, Beetlejuice was mad. And Lydia was touched at how mad Beetlejuice was. The only other time Lydia ever saw him this mad was when his mother tried to make him take a bath.

"Let go of her now." Beetlejuice snapped through clenched teeth.

Bully feeling confident replied, "No" Lydia struggled to pull away but Bully would not let go, which made Beetlejuice even more angry.

Beetlejuice's eyes flared in anger, "I said get your hands off my Lyds!", Beetlejuice said growling louder.

"Make me!", Bully dared. He wasn't going to let Beetlejuice take Lydia from him again.

Beetlejuice smiled evilly, "Ok then…It's Showtime!", The Ghost with the Most declared. He floated up into the air above Bully and Lydia, cackling madly. He sent a bolt of lightning at bully. Bully jumped yelping in pain letting go of Lydia. As Bully's Ice-Scream shop uniform fell off him while Bully was jumping.

Lydia gasped, "It's Bully the Crud Beej!" Lydia said startled by the new discovery. Witch only made Beetlejuice even more mad remembering how he had almost married Lydia.

"You! I thought I had scared you off already with that barbecue sauce. But I guess you just couldn't stay away from me huh Bully." Beetlejuice said smirking.

"No BeetleJuice you are not the one I came back for", Bully nodded toward Lydia who was frozen in fear, "Miss Lydia and I have some unfinished business." Bully smiled.

Beetlejuice growled turning into a Matador with a red cape waving it in the air for Bully the Crud to see. The bull froze eyes locked on the bright red cape. He snorted and went down on all fours and started to paw at the ground.

"Tor-o, Tor-o!" , Beetlejuice yelled. Bully started charging for Beetlejuice and the red cape. Lydia screamed.

"Beetlejuice! Look out!" Lydia yelled scared that Beetlejuice would be hurt.

At the last moment Beetlejuice jumped out of the way and juiced a thick brick wall right in Bully's way. Bully slammed head first full speed into the wall. But to Beetlejuice's surprise Bully plowed right througg the wall.

"Now that is what I call Bulldozer headed know what I mean? Pft!" Beetlejuice said to Lydia. Lydia laughed then suddenly yelped and pointed behind Beetlejuice.

"Look out BJ!" Lydia warned. Bully had spun around and was running at BJ again. Beetlejuice at the last second turned himself into a banana peel.

"Clichés, you know I love 'e, Pft!" BeetleJuice cackled. Bully stepped on BJ and slipped sliding across the floor and into a wall.

"Oof!"Bully exclaimed as he slammed into the wall flat. He was going to go after BJ again but he realized he had accomplished what he had planned to do, he would get Lydia soon enough.

"You won this time Beetle Brain, but this is not over! I will marry my sweet little Lydia heifer if it's the last thing I do!" Bully said before running out of the store.

"Not in your afterlife!" BJ called after Bully. BJ floated back down to the floor and Lydia jumped and ran over to him and threw her arms around him hugging him.

"You did it Beej! You fought off Bully and saved me again." she said proudly hugging BJ tight, snuggling her face into his chest. BJ's pale cheeks blushed as he hugged her back.

"Awww it was nothing Babes" he smiled down at his best friend, "He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked concerned. Lydia was touched at how caring he was.

"No Beej I'm fine" she gave him a smile to prove she was ok. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds and then BJ broke the silence.

"Now lets eat!" BJ went up to the counter to get his Ice-Scream which the manager gave him for free for scarring Bully out of his store. He sat down across from Lydia and dug into his cold desert. Lydia did the same, and took the first mouth full of her Ice-Scream which was slightly melted now. When she swallowed she tasted something that made her heart skip a beat, she gasped. BJ noticed and looked at her.

"Everything ok Babes?" he asked concern clear on his face.

"No…I mean yes…I mean" Lydia started to fell dizzy and a bit light heade.

"I don't know BJ" she finally said.

"Well what is wrong Lyds? You're sure he didn't hurt you right?" Lydia saw anger flare in his eyes again.

"When he came over….here dressed as a…waiter he said…that…you…wanted um…"Lydia grasped her head in pain, her head was throbbing and the world was spinning.

"Lyds!"BJ exclaimed as Lydia started to slide off her chair going limo. BJ jumped out of his chair and caught Lydia before she hit the ground and held her close.

"Babes!" he called franticly trying to wake her as she slipped into unconsciousness. Lydia heard BJ call her and she tried to answer him but all that came out was….

"The sprinkles…."Lydia muttered before she passed out and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

BeetleJuice held the unconscious Lydia is his arms. He was in a panic trying to wake her but was getting no response from Lydia.

"Babes! Come on Lyds! Wake up please!" BJ pleaded shaking Lydia lightly. He then realized she was still breathing, that was a good sign at least she was still alive. This news did not calm him down any though.

"Come on Lyds, give me the three magic B words. I need to get you home and to a doctor. BJ could have taken her to a Neitherworld hospital. But remembering how last time he did that they almost dissected her he quickly discarded that idea. (Episode "Generally Hysterical Hospital")

BJ's dead heart sunk, she wasn't waking up. He sighed as he transported them to his Road House. He laid Lydia down on his coffin bed and pulled a blanket over her.

'I guess all I can do is wait for her to wake up' BJ thought as he pulled a chair up to the side of the bed. He sat there watching Lydia, hoping she was ok and would wake up soon. He sighed, she looked so peaceful laying there like she was asleep. Her long raven black hair spread out over her pillow. He soft pale skin looking even more pale then normal making her look even more beautiful to BJ.

'I don't know why she hangs around with a disgusting ghoul like me' he thought sadly 'When she could have thousands of living guys begging for her attention. Yeah…why does she hang around with me?' BJ thought puzzled. 'And why does the thought of her with other guys with her get me so mad. Like Bully earlier. And why every time I'm with her my heart melts?' BJ pondered 'Well…if I had a heart Pft!'

'_Because you like her BeetleJuice' _a voice somewhere in BJ's head said.

BJ gasped "The Ghost With The Most doesn't like anyone!" BJ stated out loud.

'_Yes you do, you like Lydia. And you maybe even lov-' the voice started again in his head. _

"Don't say the L word!" BJ yelled out loud. He slammed his hand over his mouth. He looked at Lydia, she moaned and rolled onto her side facing him, BJ's chest leapt. She was waking up. Lydia moaned again and mumbled.

"BeetleJuice?" her arms reaching around as if she was looking for him, but her eyes were still closed. BJ smiled and stood up moving closer to the side of the bed.

"I'm right here Lyds" BJ assured her. Somehow Lydia found his hand and grasped it clinging to him like she was holding on for her life. BJ rubbed the back of her hand gently. Her skin was so soft compared to his rough fingers.

"BeetleJuice…my head…it hurts so bad." Lydia groaned in pain. "I'm so cold hold me please." Lydia begged. BJ felt like he was being torn in half. His Lydia was in so much pain he was furious at whatever was hurting her, but he had no idea what that was. He lifted Lydia off the bed and into his arms. He held her close and she snuggled up against him holding onto him with a death grip.

"Say my name one more time Babes, and I'll get you home and to a doctor ok?" BJ promised using his red tipped fingers to brush a strand of raven black hair out of her face. Lydia opened her big brown eyes a tiny bit, her head then started pounding like a drum. The blackness was closing in again. She summoned every ounce of strength she had left and muttered.

"BeetleJuice…."before she passed back out again and went limp in BJ's arms as they were both transported back to the real world and into Lydia's room.


	3. Chapter 3

(Authors Note: If you read this please review! I appreciate and love every comment and review. I need reviews or else I might stop posting new chapters. It's hard if I don't know if people like it. So let me know what you think. Thanks! Love you all! Oh and sorry for such a short chapter. I promise the next one will be much longer!)

BJ and Lydia appeared in Lydia's room with a puff of smoke. BJ floated over to Lydia's big canopy bed and laid her down on it gently. Lydia still had a death grip hold on BeetleJuice. BJ was both shocked and pleased that she wanted to be so close to him. He smiled at the thought of when she had asked nhim to hold her. He pried Lydia's hands off him reluctantly. He gently brushed his thumb along her pale soft cheek sighing.

"Now how am I going to get chucky and Delia up here and get her to a doctor?" he pondered out loud.

"I know!" he snapped his red tipped fingers instantly turning himself into Betty Juice.

"It's time for the School Ghoul With The Most!" BeetleJuice started in his Betty voice. Then he looked at Lydia and leaned down close to her ear in his normal voice.

"I'll be right back with help Lyds. I promise." He brushed his cold lips against her forehead in a small kiss. Then he ran to the door and rushed down the stairs.

"Oh Mr. and Mrs. D! BJ called in Betty's voice. He walked into the kitchen looking for Lydia's parents.

"Anybody here?" he called. Then he heard Delia's sickeningly sweet voice call back.

"In my workroom!" Delia sang in a sing song way. BJ stuck out his tongue running into Delia's workroom. She was working on a sculpture and had her back to him.

"Mrs.D! Mrs.D! Come quick! Lydia is as sick as a dog." BJ exclaimed turning into a sick black and white striped dog. He turned back quickly as Delia turned around and jumped to see Betty.

"Oh Betty what a wonderful surprise! When did you get here?" BJ cringed when Delia squeezed him in a hug. Delia quickly let go and jumped back when a beetle crawled out from behind Betty's ear, she shrieked.

"Oh it's ok Mrs. D that is only my lunch" BJ said popping the beetle into his mouth with a sickening crunch. Delia almost gagged.

"But no time for that, Lydia is sick come quick!" BJ grabbed Delia's hand cringing, her hand was so…clean! He dragged Delia up the stairs and into Lydia's bedroom. Delia gasped seeing Lydia passed out on the bed. She ran over to her and placed her hand on Lydia's forehead.

"She is burning up! Charles quick call the doctor!" Delia yelled running out of the room and back downstairs.

"Stay there with Lydia ,Betty." Delia ordered before she disappeared.

"Don't worry babes, I'm not going anywhere" He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her angel soft skin on the back of her hand with his cold purple lips.

"Hang in there Lyds help is on the way."


	4. Chapter 4

(Authors Note: PLEASE post comments and reviews! I love hearing them and it helps to know people are reading this. Thank you and love you all! Hope you all love the new chapter!)

"The Doctor is here!" Delia announced. BJ had been pacing the floor nervously waiting for the doctor to arrive.

"Finally!" BJ said still in his disguise as Betty "It felt like it took him hours to get here!" he whined, even though it had only been twenty minutes. Delia let the doctor in.

"Well hello Doctor. I'm Delia Deetz the famous artist perhaps you have heard of me?" Delia smiled from ear to ear. BJ rolled his eyes frustrated.

"We don't have time for this. Lyds needs help, remember Mrs. D?" he said with a glare tapping his foor impatiently.

"Oh yes Betty! Right up stairs doctor" she led the doctor upstairs. BJ followed close behind. Delia let the doctor into Lydia's room then turned around to face BJ.

"Betty dear, why don't you stay out here so the doctor has plenty of room" Delia asked. BJ frowned.

"But Mrs. Deetz I…."Delia closed the door in his face.

"Grrr…who does she think she is? Bossing around The Ghost With The Most and telling him to stay away from his Lyds. I'll show her! BJ growled. Then just as BJ was going to juice Delia a bad hair day he stopped, Lyds wouldn't have liked that. And it wouldn't help her at all to have her mom freaking out. He sighed.

"The things I do for her" he said under his breath, starting to pace back and forth in front of the door. Still fuming about not being with Lydia.

'_You love her you know" _that voice said in the back of his mind. BJ gasped.

"You again!" he snarled "Get out of my head!" BJ started slamming the side of his head.

'_You know you love her' _the voice said again. BJ froze then slowly grinned.

"I know" he admitted out loud "But she doesn't feel anything for me. How could she? I'm dead. I'm a disgusting horrifying ghost-er poltergeist." BJ sank to the floor if he had a heart it felt like it sunk with him. He realized he really did love Lydia, but she would never return his feelings. She would never feel anything more than friendship for him. He felt almost as if he died again. As BJ sat there with his thoughts witch felt like days to him. Until he heard Delia call.

"Betty! You can come in now."

BJ still as Betty jumped up.

"Finally!" he whined flinging running into the room and next to Lydia's bed examining her up and down to make sure nothing else happened to her while he was gone. She laid there breathing deeply fast asleep a hint of a smile on her lips. BJ smiled seeing her so peaceful.

"What is the diagnosis doc?" he asked. The doctor smiled.

"Well my best guess it's just a case of fatigue" the doctor shrugged "There is nothing wrong with her besides being exhausted"

"Really?" BJ exclaimed so relieved he forgot to use his Betty voice "I mean uh…really?" he said again like Betty hoping they hadn't realized his mistake, if they had they didn't show it.

"Yes she'll wake up soon, she may still be a little tired but she will be fine. BJ couldn't hide his happiness at the news. "Are you a friend of hers?" the doctor asked BJ.

"Yeah, she is my best and only friend" BJ smiled at Lydia who was still asleep.

"Well my work here is done, Mrs. Deetz" the doctor said shaking her hand. Then he turned to BJ "Pleasure to meet you Miss…."he stuck out his hand.

"Juice, Betty Juice" Beetlejuice answered shaking his hand. Delia walked the doctor out and BJ sat on Lydia's bed next to her. He leaned close and whispered.

"You hear that babes? You're going to be just fine." He grinned. Then to his pleasure surprisingly Lydia groaned moving her hand onto his thigh. BJ almost screamed with excitement.

"Babes!" he almost yelled putting his hand on hers. She groaned again moving her head slightly. BJ leaned over inches from her face, their noses almost touching. He placed his other hand on the side of her face gently brushing her cheek with his thumb.

"Lyds" BJ called softly "Wake up."

Lydia slowly opened her eyes at first the world was spinning but then as she focused all she saw was a brilliant green. She blinked a couple times shaking her head gently trying to make sense of everything. She opened her eyes again still staring into green, but now she realized it was a pair of bright glowing green and yellow eyes, only inches from her. The eyes seemed oddly familiar but she could not remember what or who they belonged to.

"Babes?" the eyes called, no not the eyes the person the eyes belonged to. She stopped staring at the eyes and looked at the whole face. It was a young girl grinning widely at her. She was disgusting! Her blonde hair was a mess, her teeth were green and jagged, her skin looked almost purplish, and her breath stunk. Actually come to think of it, her whole body reeked of an earthy smell. Lydia couldn't remember if she knew this girl or not.

"Babes" the gruff man like voice called again coming from the girl. It seemed oddly familiar and struck a chord in her.

"Who…who are you?" Lydia asked.

The girl laughed but it sounded more like a cackle. Lydia didn't understand how such a manly deep voice could be coming out of this girl.

"You sleep a day and you forget your best friend Lyds?"

Lydia gasped pushing her away "You're my best friend?!"" Lydia snapped "How could you be my best friend? You're gross!" Lydia blurted out. The girl looked hurt, and confused. Just as BJ opened his mouth to say something, Delia walked in.

"Lydia sweetheart!" Delia ran over and hugged Lydia "How are you feeling dear?"

"Fine I guess." Lydia mumbled.

"That is fabulous darling." Delia squeezed Lydia even harder. "We were so worried about you. Especially Betty, she was worried sick about you dear. You have such a nice friend there." Lydia pushed away from Delia a little scowling toward BJ.

"Now you're telling me she is my…" Lydia looked at BJ with a look of such disgust and she gaged dramatically as she said "friend?" BJ felt as if someone had slapped him across the face. He fumbled trying to think of something to say when Delia spoke first.

"Lydia! That is no way to speak to a friend. Let alone your best friend." Delia reprimanded shocked at Lydia's attitude toward Betty. She had always loved Betty. Lydia sat up propping herself up on her elbow glaring at BJ as he still fumbled for something to say when the doorbell rang and Delia stood to leave.

"I'll go get that and when I come back I want you both to be the best of friends again" Delia ordered walking out of the room leaving BJ and Lydia alone. They starred at each other for a few more minutes than BJ finally spoke.

"Babes, it's me…"BJ started to explain when Lydia interrupted angrily.

"Don't call me that!" Lydia snapped.

BJ frowned, Lydia loved it when he called her that, he was so confused.

"Ok Bab…uh I mean Lydia" he sighed "Don't you remember me?" he stepped closer to the bed. Lydia moved back a little looking scarred, the glare still plastered on her face.

"No I don't. And why should I there is no way on earth we were ever friends or ever will be friends." Lydia said furious wrapping her arms around her knees. BJ was crushed at her words and utterly confused.

"But Lydia!" He pleaded desperately grabbing her hand. "It's me! The Ghost With The Most, Babes! I mean Lydia." He starred into her eyes pleading. Lydia yanked her hand away from his grasp while looking at him horrified.

"Gh…ghost?" Lydia exclaimed.

"With The Most Lyds!" BJ finished glancing at the door to make sure Delia or Charles weren't coming. He grinned at Lydia pushing away from the bed and floating up into the air rising toward the ceiling.

Lydia gasped loudly "How….How are you doing that?" She asked stunned.

"It's simple Babes, I'm the Big Cheese…" he turned into a big wheel of cheese "The Top Dog" he turned into a wolf howling "The Ghost With The Most!" he yelled turning back into his normal form floating back down to the ground grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you, Thank you! Oh you're too kind!" He expected Lydia to come running to him and hug him remembering everything. But to his horror she screamed terrified, he looked over at him. Lydia's eyes were huge she was curled in a ball against her headboard shaking.

"You're disgusting!" she screamed absolutely terrified. Her face even paler than usual. BJ would normally be flattered but not in this situation, and not the way she said it.

"Babes please come on it's me! Snap out of it, why are you acting like this?" BJ begged, he moved forward closer to the scared stiff Lydia. He placed his hands on her shoulders gently staring straight into her eyes, she was shaking like a leaf.

"Lydia you know you don't have to be afraid of me, I would never hurt you." BJ tried to calm her, being scared of him was worse than her being mad at him. He couldn't bear the terrified look she gave him. She pulled away.

"Don't…Don't…touch me!" she growled her teeth chattering. "And I told you don't call me that!" her eyes flared in pure rage.

"Get out! Get out now!" she screamed.

"Lyds just listen to me…" BJ pleaded.

"No! Get out and never come back! I don't want to see you ever again!" she yelled in his face. BJ gasped his whole world was crumbling down on top of him. Lydia was his world he realized he had to prove that to her. He had to gather all his courage and say the L word. He almost puked just thinking about it, but for Lydia he would do anything. He took a deep breath and blurted.

"But I love you, Lydia!" he threw up his arms in defeat. He gulped waiting for a response. Hey eyes sparkled for a brief second and her lips curled into a smile. Then the stone cold glare was back.

"Out! And never come back! I hate you!" everything inside Lydia's body protested her command but she shoved it down pointing to the door and yelling for Delia.

"Mom!" she called.

"Coming" Delia called back.

BJ looked between the door and Lydia franticly then he sighed surrendering. He looked at Lydia one last time and clenched his fists.

"I'll find out what happened Lyds, and I'll fix it and you'll have your memory back, I promise!" then taking one last look he juiced herself outside the house in a puff of smoke. He sighed leaning against the outside of the house, how was he going to keep that promise. He wasn't sure how but he would find a way.

"I promise Lydia!" he declared. Then he felt something he had never felt before a deep wrenching pain in his stomach, and something warm and wet slide down his cheek, it was a single tear. He wiped at it and another came. The Great Ghost With The Most was crying.


	5. Chapter 5

"I promise Lydia!" the ghost words rang in her head as if he was still there. She shivered, she had never seen something so horrifying in her life. But still she seemed vaguely familiar to her. She felt a small pang of guilt in her gut at how she acted. She sprawled out on the bed letting out a long deep breath as her mother ran in.

"Lydia darling what's wrong?" Delia looked around "Where is Betty?" she asked frowning crossing her arms.

"Oh Mother!" Lydia wailed jumping up and out of bed running to Delia. She wrapped her arms around her mother sobbing. Delia was shocked.

"Mom that girl wasn't a girl at all! She turned into cheese then a wolf then a man! He had ugly decaying pale purplish skin, and his blonde hair stood on end and he wore a disgusting black and white pin striped suite and he flew and…."Lydia kept babbling sobbing between every other word. Delia patted her on the head.

"There there Lydia your just seeing things dear. It's from when you fainted the doctor said you were absolutely exhausted. And that you might wake up with a severe headache and a little confusion until your mind focuses sweety" Delia smiled down at Lydia as Lydia shook her head.

"No mom I know what I saw I'm not seeing things it really happened!" Lydia wiped at her eyes heaving a sigh of frustration.

"And I can't remember much of anything my mind has just gone blank!" Lydia's sobs turned into a full-fledged wail as she cried into her mother's shirt. Delia gave her a look as if she had gone crazy.

"Now now sweety I'm sure it will all come back to you. Now why don't you rest" she led the still heaving Lydia back to her bed.

"I'll go make you some warm soup! That will make you feel better." Delia said cheerfully almost skipping out of the room and down to the kitchen humming. Lydia sat on her bed leaning back resting against her black spider web head board. She pulled her knees up to her chin wrapping her arms around them. She felt like she had lost the most important thing in the world to her but she had no idea what it was. She wracked her brain trying to remember but gave up frustrated and angry. She continued to cry into her knees feeling lost and completely…alone.

Beetlejuice had slept up in a tree in the Deetz's back yard. But he hadn't really slept; he had stayed awake the whole night thinking about Lydia and her loss of memory. He tried to come up with some kind of reason or explanation to her actions but had no idea. He sighed sitting up stretching his back out in pain. He dangled his feet deep in thought. Everything Lydia said to him was replaying over and over in his head. BJ's heart sank farther at the memory of how she had moved away from him. He held his face in his hands trying to shake off the memory.

"_Get out and never come back! I don't ever want to see you again!" _her voice echoed in his head loud and clear. He sighed into his hands but it came out as a sob. He shook his head trying to forget the awful memory. Then it hit him, literaly a big red "I" and a "t" hit BJ smacking him in the middle of his forehead. He fell backwards off the tree branch he was sitting on.

"Ahhh!" he screamed as he fell, he hit the ground head first.

"Ooohh…" he moaned rubbing his head then he remembered.

"A potion" he exclaimed out loud "Someone must have given Lydia some kind of potion! It must have happened in the Neither World Ice-Scream shop" he said excitedly, he was finally getting somewhere.

"But how and who…" he pondered scratching his chin, and then a light bulb went off above his head.

"Bully" BJ growled becoming furious again. "It had to be him!" BJ declared "He must have put something on her Ice-Scream because Lyds passed out right after eating it" he felt angry at himself for letting Bully do that and not realizing this sooner.

"I've got to find a cure" he paced back and forth thinking, then he remembered.

"My Neither World Book of Potions and Cures of course!" he slapped himself on the forehead with his palm feeling stupid. He snapped his fingers and the book appeared in his hands, he flipped through it reading the names of potions. He stopped on a page and gasped.

"Beetle Catching Potion! Oh-Boy!" he licked his lips with his long purplish green tongue, then shaking his head.

"No time for that" he mumbled flipping through more pages then he stopped again.

"Love Potion? Hmmm…that might come in handy." BJ cackled thinking about Lydia. Then he frowned and shook his head.

"No I can't force Lyds to love me. If she does she does, if she doesn't…" he shivered he would rather not think about that now. He thumbed through more pages until he found it.

"Memory Potion!" he grinned skimming down the page and found the section titled Antidotes and cures. He smiled reading through the curs picking out ones that like they might work.

"Toe fungus mixed with dandruff" He read the first cure and chuckled "I've got plenty of that. Pft!" he said. "Pond Scum rap" he laughed "Mm! Sounds good." He licked his lips while grinning. He continued to read through some more silly cures and his eyes froze on one cure specifically. His heart stopped beating, if it had been beating in the first place. All of the sudden he felt really queasy and he gulped and read the last cure.

"If all else fails, try a simple fairy tale true loves kiss to break the potion. "He read out loud biting his lip thinking. What if nothing else worked? Would he do that? A grin formed on his lips as he thought about kissing Lydia, and how much he would love to do that. He pushed that thought aside rationing that something mushy like that was never going to work.

"Boy I'm becoming such a sap! Pft!" BJ turned into a maple tree with a tap pouring sap into a bucket, then turned back to normal.

"It's time for Dr. Beetlejuice to pay a little house call to the Deetz's " BJ juiced himself a black and white doctor's scrub and lab coat, with a big leather doctors bag and stethoscope to make himself look official. He licked his right hand then slicked his hair back while juicing it a dark brown knocking on the door. Hoping his plan would work.


	6. Chapter 6 (Final Chapter)

"Coming!" BJ heard Charles call from inside the Deetz's house as Charles opened the door "Yes?" then realizing who it was he gasped and took a step back.

"Oh um….Mr. Beetleman what a…uh…pleasant surprise" Charles stuttered nervously. Something spooky and crazy always happened when Mr. Beetleman was around. BeetleJuice grinned, he always had fun messing with good old Chucky.

"Not Mr. it is Doctor Beetleman now Mr. Deetz" he opened his big bag and started shoving useless fake diplomas in Charles's face "I have my P.H.D. my E.F.G. and my E.I.E.I.O" he rambled making it up as he went.

"The Doctor's Association of Peaceful Pines sent me over to check up on your daughter Lyds…er…I mean Miss Lydia Deetz" he corrected himself.

"Oh well ok then" Charles said hesitantly "Come on in" he stepped aside letting BJ in, leading him upstairs. When they get to her door Charles froze and BJ almost bumped into him. Charles turned around to face him with a weird look on his face.

"I warn you Lydia isn't feeling quiet herself today" Charles frowned slightly.

'_Don't I know it' _BJ thought, but as he opened the door there was nothing that could have prepared him for the horror he saw.

"Ahhh!" he screamed before slapping his hand over his mouth looking around the room franticly. Charles looked at him and nodded sighing.

"I know…it's just so…." He gestured toward the room looking for the right words.

"Pink!" BJ squeaked completely horrified. Everything in Lydia's previously dark and gothic room was now pink. Her pink wall paper was covered in hearts and flowers. Lydia's black and deep purple Goth styled canopy bed was now a bright pink and purple with bunnies on the sheets. And sitting on the bed were pretty little blonde dolls with sickeningly sweet smiles and a couple teddy bears. BJ gagged it took everything he had to keep his head from literally spinning and running away from the horrible sight. It looked like Neither-Neither World. (Snuggle Juice episode)

"Oh Lydia pumpkin? Mr. I mean Dr. BeetleJuice is here to check on you." Charles called. BJ couldn't see Lydia and was about to ask Charles where she was when one of the dolls moved on Lydia's bed.

"What was that?" BJ asked then the doll jumped off the bed and faced them. BJ gulped , it wasn't a doll, it was Lydia. He tried to convince himself it wasn't her, but he recognized those beautiful big brown eyes anywhere. She walked over to him and Charles, she wore a frilly lacy pink dress, she had rosy red blush on and eye shadow to match and her lips were a deep red. Her hair was dyed blonde and curled around her face. The curls bounced as she walked over smiling at her dad.

"Hi daddy, who is your friend?" she asked sweetly, now sounding like Delia "Uggg" he groaned rubbing his forehead.

"This is Dr. Beetleman pumpkin, he is here to check up on you" Charles answered patting Lydia on the head hesitantly.

"But daddy I'm fine" Lydia smiled wide.

"I know sweety but he is here to make sure." Charles said then they all heard a loud crash downstairs, Charles jumped startled.

"Oh that is Delia, I better go check on her I'll be back" Charles said running down the stairs BJ wished he could run after Charles and get far away from this nightmare. He looked down at Lydia, and she smiled sweetly up at him like a little child. She grabbed his hand and shook it gently.

"Hello sir what a pleasure to meet you! Thank you for coming" she let go of his hand and curtsied. BJ felt like screaming again. He had to save Lydia and make this nightmare end. He started to pull the toe fungus and dandruff mix from his bag, forcing himself to smile back at her.

"Well um…thank you…uh…young lady" he said awkwardly "Now I'm going to need you to be a" he shuddered "good girl" he forced the words out "And take this medicine ok?" he asked expecting her to say no, but she nodded.

"Ok sir, whatever you say Doctor Beetleman" then something familiar about that name stopped her from saying more "Hmmm Beetleman" she mused deep in thought. BJ grinned.

"Here take this ok?" he handed her the mixture and she swallowed it obediently. This was easier then he had thought. Lydia made a face like she had eaten something extremely sour. She shook her head wagging her finger at him.

"Yuck! That didn't taste very nice Dr. Beetle-" her head and finger froze, a look came over her face as if she had just remembered something.

"Beetle…hm…" then she gasped smiling up at him. "BeetleJui-" she started to say his name then her smile fell from her face as if she forgot as quickly as she remembered.

"What was that stuff?" she asked. BJ's hopes sunk as he let out a long breath that he had been holding in.

"Oh it was just uh something to help with your headache. Here try this one" he pulled out a rag covered in pond scum and slapped it on her forehead.

"This one better work" he mumbled "This one has too!"

"Ewwww!" Lydia shrieked "That is so gross!" she winced glaring at him.

"Feel anything?" he asked hopefully taking a step closer to her.

"Besides, disgusting? No I don't feel any different" she growled crossing her arms "Get this off me please." BJ's heart plummeted he felt absolutely helpless and utterly hopeless to help Lydia or ever have his Lyds back. Unless….he tried the other cure.

'_You know you want to' _that voce in his head came back.

"No that would never work" he argued with himself out loud.

"What wouldn't work?" Lydia asked pulling the rag off her forehead and grabbing a towel off her dresser wiping the excess nasty slimy scum off her forehead. She looked up at him her big beautiful brown eyes and that cute little button nose and those pouty red lips. BJ melted and did something he thought he would never do in his after-life time. Out of total and complete desperation to get his old Lyds back but mostly because of how much he realized he loved her, BJ cupped Lydia's face in his hands looking into her eyes for a brief moment then leaned down pressing his lips on hers kissing her. His dead heart burst in his chest in pure delight. To his surprise she didn't pull away, but suddenly she went limo. He pulled back reluctantly and wrapped his arms around her to hold her up. His heart was pounding he could almost hear it and swore it started beating again. He pulled her close, her eyes were closed and she was unconscious again.

Had it worked? He wondered, or was kissing him so disgusting she passed out? He stared at her for a few seconds waiting for something to happen, thinking about how that kiss had blown his away. It was real quick and nothing fancy but it was the most amazing thing he had ever done. Then suddenly Lydia's eyes fluttered open and she stared back at him. Lydia groaned, once again she was tsraing into those glowing green eyes. But this time she wasn't confused, she knew exactly who they belonged to as her memory flooded back. She smiled from ear to ear.

"BeetlwJuice!" she yelled wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his chest and squeezed him in a hug. If BeetleJuice had to breath he would have suffocated, but he would rather suffocate then push Lydia away. He still held her in his arms and hugged her back. He had his Lyds back the kiss had worked!

"Oh Beej I'm so sorry! I was so awful to you saying all those nasty things" she started to tear up "I couldn't control myself. I'm so sorry" she sobbed. BJ wiped away the tears sliding down her face with his red tipped fingers, he smiled at her reassuringly.

"I know Lyds, Bully put something in your Ice-Scream didn't he?" BJ asked as Lydia nodded sniffling.

"It was the sprinkles. Oh how could I have been so stupid BJ!" she started crying again angry at herself. BJ put his hand under her chin lifting in to look at him.

"Babes its ok, I'm sorry I didn't think of that or protect you from him and I'm sorry I didn't find a cure sooner" BJ said rubbing his thumb o her cheek and staring at her lips thinking about the "cure". Lydia looked at him curiously.

"Yeah how did that cure me Beej?" she said scrunching her nose trying to remember, but she couldn't recall anything . BJ's face turned beat red as he looked down at her embarrassed.

"I uh…I…uh…I mean I…it was the only way, Babes" he stuttered still not looking at her. Lydia was puzzled at his actions, what had he had to do? She wondered. "Only way Beej?" she asked "What do you mean?" BJ shuffled his feet on the floor becoming even more red and flustered.

"I…uh…" he swallowed "I kissed you" he blurted gently putting her down. Lydia gasped and her eyes grew huge, she looked shocked. BJ finally looked up at her and sighed expecting her to be furious and disgusted. But to his surprise she smiled lovingly at him and brushed his white blonde hair out of his face with her delicate small pale hand. Then she rested her hand on his cheek. BJ loved her warm soft hand against his cold skin.

"You kissed me Beej?" she asked softly. BJ reached up and took her hand in his.

"Yeah babes" he answered hesitantly. Lydia smiled mischievously at him.  
"Could you…do it again?" Lydia asked wiggling her eyebrows at him; she wrapped her fingers around his tie pulling him closer. BJ was shocked his jaw dropped to the floor which made Lydia laugh. BJ pulled it jaw back into place. He grinned at her slyly pulling her close to him.

"Sure thing babes" he cackled wrapping his arms around her waist, in return Lydia slid her arms around his neck. BJ pulled her flush against him and stared into her eyes, and Lydia stared back into the grinning ghoul's eyes. BJ cupped her chin in one hand rubbing his thumb over her lips.

"I'm going to enjoy this" BeetleJuice chuckled wagging his eye brows. Lydia giggled softly. BJ leaned in pressing his lips against hers once again, but this time she kissed back deepening it. After a few minutes Lydia pulled back a couple inches their noses touching, she ran her fingers through his hair. BJ wondered why she pulled back.

"I love you Beej" she smiled brushing her nose against his. BJ almost screamed, no one in history or the future will ever be as happy as the Ghost With The Most was.

"I love you too Babes, more then you will ever know" he said pulling her into another kiss.


End file.
